


I see you

by Illyrianwitchling



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Confessions, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Kinda Canon AU, Kindred Spirits, challenging myself with drabbles again, did I add a little wing action?, elriel-freeform, it's more likely than you think, not mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illyrianwitchling/pseuds/Illyrianwitchling
Summary: “I want to choose who to be with. Someone who sees me and who I can see,” wetting her lips, she looked up at him, nervousness displayed across her features.
Relationships: Elain Archeron/Azriel
Kudos: 61





	I see you

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160721222@N05/49869323122/in/dateposted/)  
> 
> 
> this was written for the weekly inspiration in the FB group ~Muses~  
> prompt: "How were you supposed to hide from a shadow?"  
> under 800 words

Elain slipped out from her room, closing the door with a soft click. Looking both ways before pulling at her blush pink robe tightening it across her body. Azriel knew where she’d go. The only place she ventured at such a late hour. Watching silently, within his shadows as she rounded the corner, soft waves of hair the color of rich caramel flowed against her back as she disappeared into darkness.

Over recent weeks Elain became lost in thought. Constantly waking like this. No one noticed her reclusive and restlessness. Her damn mate couldn’t see it, but he wouldn’t think of him. Lucien filled him with rage in ways he couldn’t explain. Equals, to Azriel, it's the furthest thing from the truth. Not like Feyre and Rhysand or even Nesta and Cassian. Perhaps it was jealousy? rage? For finding someone he truly connected with, yet she was chosen for another. Elain to him was a kindred soul of broken darkness. The shadowsinger refused to stand by and watch her crumble to pieces from the inside out again. The mere thought of it made his heartache. At this moment, she needed him. He didn’t understand how he knew, only that he did. 

Approaching her garden, Azriel kept his steps featherlight moving along a stony pathway. Only sounds accompanying him were a chorus of chirps within the bushes and swaying of plants in the cool night air. From the darkness, Azriel spotted Elain, her elbow resting on a balcony rail. Her chin comfortably set in her palm, fae features soft in the moonlight. He held in a breath watching her. Taking in the serene beauty. Bronzed hair falling loosely around her shoulders. His heart fluttering in his chest as if it had wings of his own. Elain shifted in her stance turning to where he stood, a kind smile on her pink lips. It struck him in the silence. Those occurring feelings he’s tried and failed miserably at pushing down. 

“I always knew the shadows would follow me,” she teased. Smiling knowingly, like she was waiting for him.

“Well..” brushing his fingers through his dark hair, nervous laughter fell from his lips, “How were you supposed to hide from a shadow?” he questioned stepping close to her.

She hummed softly, thinking over his question, “I’m not exactly sure. Shadows are everywhere. You’re not a shadow Azriel.”

“I’m a shadowsinger. I _am_ shadows,” he replied, noticing a shiver in her shoulders, “you’re cold.”

“It’s nothing,” running her fingers briskly over her robe.

Spreading his wings he cocooned themselves, shielding her from the breeze. Her attention focused on his wings. Studying the shape, veins, and how moonlight reflected off them giving off a faint glow. She marveled at it breathing out, “beautiful,” for a moment, the world stopped. His cheeks warmed thinking back when she said it to him before, taking his scarred hands into hers. For the years to come he would never forget it. That moment he truly started to fall. Elain saw past the quiet, handsome exterior. Before he could fall into the memory she spoke up, “Can I touch it?”

He nodded, “Just be careful. They’re um…” rubbing the back of his neck looking down, “sensitive.”

Honeyed eyes followed to his buckle, cheeks reddening understanding his implication. Elain felt an unexplainable heat surge through her. She shook away the feeling reaching up to touch his wing. Soft fingers moving ever so slightly along surprisingly silky texture. He watched her smile grow wider with each touch.

“I know you see me. You’ve probably wondered why I come here in the night,” she let go of his wing, moving her palms to his chest, “It’s quieter to think at this hour,” Elain stood silent for a moment, "I don’t want to accept the bond. With Lucien,” eyes darting back and forth as if she was determining whether now was the time, until their eyes met. 

“Oh?” he froze, throat bobbing, unsure of where this was leading. 

“I want to choose who to be with. Someone who sees me and who I can see,” wetting her lips, she looked up at him, nervousness displayed across her features. Standing on the tips of her toes as he brushed a strand of her soft tresses behind her ear, “you’re not a shadow to me,” he kept his warm palm cupping her face, thumb running over her cheekbone. They’re breaths mingling together. And now he understood. A hand dropped to her waist pulling her flush against him, “I see _you_.” 

Her confession gave him the push he needed. Leaning down he brought his lips to hers. Elain wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. Azriel slipped his hand into her golden waves, his wings tightening around them.


End file.
